The things i'll never say
by fanficgirl85
Summary: There are so many things they want to say to eachother, can they say it before it is to late? Read and Review Amuto xo
1. Chapter 1

The things I'll never say

Summary: he loved her, she loved him, but he was forced into an engagement before he had the chance to confess.

Ikuto's POV

I love Hinamori Amu, even though I am 25 and she is only 20, she is my whole world, the reason why I live.

Beep

That must be my phone, oh look a message from Amu:

_Amu: I broke up with Tadagay_

_Me: are you okay, what happened_

_Amu: 3 reasons; 1. He called me Amulet, 2. I feel lesbian, he is so girly and 3. I saw him making out with another guy_

_Me: OMG, are you okay, I am coming over_

_Amu: kay xo_

I am afraid that Amu may only think of me as a friend, but I guess just being near her, by her side is enough.

Oh well, it is time to go to her house, I creep up and jump on her balcony, tapping on the door. She is listening to music, so she doesn't hear me, surprise, surprise the door is open.

"Amu," I whisper in her ear.

Amu's POV

Why didn't I tell Ikuto the fourth reason I dumped Tadase...that I love him, "Amu," Ikuto whispered, I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"P-P-Perverted cat," I shriek and push him away, although, I'd much rather him staying close to me.

"Amu, are you okay?" his expression becomes very serious.

"Hell yeah," I reply enthusiastically, but it is true, I love Ikuto and I am way over Tadase, "I was the one who dumped him anyway,"

"Hmm, that is good, now I can get back to teasing my little Ichigo," he teased.

Ichigo, meaning strawberry, was the new name he called me.

"Shut up," I blush.

"Okay, kitten, anyway, do you want to come over for dinner, my mum has been asking about you," he invited.

"S-Sure," I stutter.

Since me and Ikuto became best friends, I have been to his house a lot, I wonder if he will ever love me back.

At Ikuto's house

"Amu, come in," Souko, Ikuto's mother greeted me.

"Mrs Tsukiyomi, how are you," I smiled.

"Oh enough with the formalities just call me Souko, or mother," she winked at me teasingly.

Souko is like a mother to me, she even knows how much I love Ikuto. She says that he may like me back, but I can only hope.

"Amu," Aruto greeted me, his face was hard and emotionless, as usual.

"Amu, Ikuto you bloody friend thief," Utau ran and hugged me tightly.

"C-Cant b-breathe," I managed to get out.

"Utau let her go," Ikuto rescued me.

"Hmm, fine," Utau gave in.

"Oh thank god, anyway how have you been Utau?" I asked.

"Great and OMG Kukai asked me out!" Utau squealed.

"OMG really, you are so lucky...I broke up with Tadase," I told her.

"Nice one," we h-fived.

She already knows that I love Ikuto, so that is why she is so happy!

Aruto chuckles, smirking at Ikuto for some reason?

"So who wants some pizza?" Souko asked.

"I had a bet with Kukai for no pizza," Ikuto pouts, looking at me.

Souko must have done this on purpose.

"Fine, let's go," I drag him out, and hop into his car.

He drives us to a fancy restaurant.

"Ikuto, this place is so expensive," I marvel.

Ikuto's POV  
I am going to do it, I will confess tonight!

"Well to pay me back do you know what you can do?" I ask.

"What?"

"Kiss me," I whisper in her ear.

"I-I-Ikuto!" Amu shrieks.

The dinner goes well, but I still cannot muster up the courage to tell her!

As we get to my front door it starts to rain.

"Do you want to stay over?" Ikuto invited.

"Uh...yeah sure,"

**_So, what do you guys think. Fave follow read and review thanks xo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So, what do you guys think. Fave follow read and review thanks xo_**

Chapter 2

"Yay, Amu is staying the night!" Utau cheered, "finally a girls night,"

"Yeah so cool!" Amu and Midori joined in.

But suddenly they remembered Ikuto.

"Oh but him," glared Utau.

"You didn't have a problem when you were obsessed with me Utau," Ikuto smirked.

"Oh well, Ikuto is feminine enough to join in with our girls night, we can paint his nails," giggled Amu.

"No way in hell!" Ikuto argued, grabbing Amu's hand and taking her to his room.

"W-W-What are you doing?" Amu nervously asked, as Ikuto locked the door.

"I want to spend time with you," Ikuto pouted.

"Aw, you are like a little kid," Amu smiled.

"Tonight you will sleep with me Kitten," Ikuto smirked.

"W-What!" Amu shrieked.

"Not in that way...has my little Ichigo become a pervert?" Ikuto teased.

"N-N-No," Amu blushed.

They slept in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

"Mu..Amu," Ikuto woke Amu up.

"5 more minutes Mama," Amu groggily spoke.

Ikuto bit her ear...

"EEP!" Amu squealed, "Ikuto!"

"Well you weren't getting up," Ikuto pouted.

"Aw you are so cute when you pout," Amu fangirled.

"Yeah, yeah," Ikuto blushed.

"OMFG I Hinamori Amu, made THE Tsukiyomi Ikuto blush, I must really be special," Amu squealed.

"You have no idea," Ikuto mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Ikuto reassembled his 'cool attitude', "anyway lets go to the shop and get you some sexy lingerie," he wriggled his eyebrows.

"I-Ikuto!"

"Joking, joking," Ikuto held his hands up, admitting defeat.

"I need to get changed," Amu motioned to the door.

"Oh, so do you need help kitten?" Ikuto smirked.

"W-What! No!" Amu threw Ikuto out.

After Amu got changed, she and Ikuto went downstairs, where they was greeted by a stressed out looking Aruto.

"Ikuto, I got a phone call from the company, they want you to take over," Aruto told his son.

"Oh yeah sure I guess..." Ikuto replied.

"But in order to take over the company, you have to be married," Aruto broke the news.

'Ikuto is getting married,' Amu thought sadly.

"Amu, would you do us the honours?" Souko asked Amu.

"Wait, not so fast, I have already asked Lulu," Aruto intervened.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this, no way in hell I would marry her," Ikuto shouted.

"I-I should go," Amu ran to Ikuto's room (where she was staying), with tears in her eyes.

"How could you, you evil jerk," Utau yelled.

"What, just no way am I marrying Lulu," Ikuto defended.

"Oh shit, we thought you meant Amu," Utau sighed.

"I will go explain," Ikuto said, walking to his room.

"Amu, I meant no about Lulu," Ikuto explained, "I do want to marry you Kitten,"

"You do?" Amu asked.

"For sure," Ikuto smiled, hugging her, "you are the only one that can and will ever make me smile,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Haven't you noticed how shocked people get when I smile,"

In the morning Ikuto, Utau, Amu and Souko went bridal shopping.

"Okay Ikuto, you wait out here we will get the dress," Utau instructed.

"But why?" Ikuto whined.

"Do you want out wedding to be cursed?" Amu glared at him.

"N-No?"

"Well if you see the dress, that is what will happen to you!" Amu scolded.

Amu, Utau and Souko decided on a light pink and midnight blue wedding dress...it looked like the Amulet Fortune...except pink and blue.

When they got home Ikuto told Aruto of his decision to marry Amu.

"Yeah okay, but we have to get Amu tested to see if she is health and stuff," Aruto explained.

"Fine," Ikuto sighed.

"But first, you have to tell Lulu, I invited her over so you can reject her properly," Aruto told his son.

"But...Okay fine," Ikuto reluctantly agreed.

At about 4 in the afternoon, Lulu arrived.

"Ikuto my love, you are so hot," Lulu fangirled.

"I am not marrying you," Ikuto emotionally stated.

"Eh, but who will you marry then?" Lulu wept.

"You see this beautiful woman beside me," Ikuto pointed to Amu, "she is the one I will marry,"

"No you will marry me, for sure," Lulu walked out of the room.

"It is time for the doctor's appointment," Midori walked in.

"Ikuto," Kairi called out.

"Yo," Ikuto smiled at his best mate.

But what Ikuto didn't know, is that Kairi was, and still is desperately in love with Amu...

After the testing they went back to the house, and had some lunch when Aruto got a phone call.

"Hello, yeah it is Kairi here, Amu's doctor, the test came back, she cannot have kids," the doctor, Kairi spoke through the phone to Aruto, "but Lulu, is fine,"

"Okay thanks bye," Aruto hung up the phone.

"Ikuto, you cannot marry Amu," Aruto spoke.


End file.
